Black Mesa Crossbow
The Crossbow is a long range sniper weapon featured in Half-Life. It is very effective against distant targets, but is difficult to utilize in close quarters or against fast moving opponents due to its very slow reload time and the low velocity of the shot. The primary trigger fires a bolt; the secondary trigger utilizes the scope. Overview In Half-Life, the Crossbow is first acquired by the player during the chapter Apprehension, where they can then use it to kill an Ichthyosaur. It is modeled upon modern composite bows. Its ammo consists of five feathered darts in a magazine. These are fed one at a time into the main mechanism, which utilizes a high-tension wire to launch the dart. A scope fixed on top allows the player to zoom in on his or her target. Once fired, the wire resets to its original position automatically allowing a fairly high rate of fire. However, when a new magazine is inserted, the wire must be pulled back manually, resulting in a long reload time. In the game, a scientist refers to the crossbow as a "tranquilizer gun", while an HEV Suit audio clip (not heard in-game, but included in the game's files) identifies the crossbow's ammunition as "neurotoxin-treated crossbow ammunition". Its effects on Ichthyosaurs -- which stop and twitch before dying/losing consciousness upon being struck by several darts -- support this. The bolts are instantly lethal to most targets, including HECU soldiers and Vortigaunts. It is unclear as to whether this neurotoxin is really a non-lethal tranquilizer, or if it is in fact lethal, as it seems to be; nor is it clear whether the neurotoxin has an almost instantaneous effect or it is the force of the impact that kills these targets. The Crossbow was used only for unique tasks at Black Mesa, such as knocking out Ichthyosaurs, which were studied by the scientists prior to the incident; ammo for it is scarce, and neither soldiers nor security guards are ever seen using one. The only exception is one crossbow that is found in a specimen locker lying next to a dead security guard in the chapter Questionable Ethics In multiplayer games of Half-Life, the crossbow has a different functionality: When fired ordinarily, the bolts explode on impact with a small amount of splash damage. When fired while zoomed in, the bolts do not explode, and travel to their target instantaneously, just like the .357 Magnum. Tactics * Once fired, the bolts don't have as much velocity as, say, a bullet, so they are effected by gravity more over long distances and follow a slight downward arc as they travel. Users firing over long distances must account for this drop by aiming slightly above the target. * The crossbow is effective against most enemies, but is best saved for tough, slow moving enemies or those who are unaware. If attacking marines or Vortigaunts, aiming for the head results in a one hit kill, even on the hardest skill levels. * The crossbow is particularly effective against Ichthyosaurs, since it is both powerful and capable of firing underwater. * Once targets start to move in any direction except a straight line, using a crossbow becomes a game of chance. Aim in front of and slightly above the opponent. If the opponent is using one, get into the habit of zigzagging and generally moving in awkward patterns. *Practice using the crossbow at all ranges. Like the .357, it can be very lethal at close range. *It is interesting to note that even though the crossbow is said to kill targets because of its toxin, one shot can destroy a turret, which is inorganic. Gallery File:Black ops oldpromo.jpg|Early promotional image for the Black Ops, with the crossbow. File:Bm31.2.png|Female Black Ops model using the crossbow. File:Crossbow.jpg|The regular Crossbow being held. File:crossbow_hd.png|The HD Crossbow. File:Crossbow hl1 hud.png|The Half-Life Crossbow HUD icon. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' Category:Weapons Category:Black Mesa weapons Category:Black Ops Weapons Category:Crossbows